


Friday the 13th with the Hamilsqad

by AzuleOpal



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Friday the 13th - Freeform, Help how do I pasta, I can do a better version if you want, I wrote this while making pasta, Just ask in the comments, M/M, Modern Era, No Pre-Planning, One-handedly, The Hamilsqad are being spoopy, This crashed and burned. Send help., This fic is shit and I'm sorry, but then forgot it and wrote this quickly, i had an idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuleOpal/pseuds/AzuleOpal
Summary: The 'Squad take their F13 celebration very seriously.





	1. Friday the 13th with the Hamilsqad

**Author's Note:**

> This might end up as a crackfic, depending on how many copies I need to do, and how much time I have left before midnight, so sorry if it's really shitty. Hope this goes well!

It was 5:00 AM on Friday the 13th and Alexander Hamilton, John Laurens, Lafayette and Hercules Mulligan were already out and about, dressed in black ankle length cloaks that Herules made the previous night, strolling through the almost empty, dark streets of the less-poplulated area of New York City (wherever that is). Lafayette and Alexander had begged -each their own- boyfriend to go about and confusing people by-

"Be silent, Jorngolav, the Humabliodels mustn't know about the Master. Do you have the Eyes of Mootplap?" Alexander asks John in a harsh scratchy voice, making up words as a 30 something year old man looks at them in confusion before hurrying on, clearly unsettled. 

Lafayette and Hercules hide laughs behind their hands as John cracks a grin. "This really is fun." Says Mulligan to Alexander.  
~~~ (I got lazy, but if you want a better version of this, I'll definitely consider it, so let me know!)

Later that day, after receiving plenty of uncomfortable glances, many hidden laughs and multiple times where Alexander trips, the four head home to watch IT (because it's the only one I can think of. I don't do horror movies) and of course they ended up with Laurens on the ground with Alex leaning on his shoulder (*COUGH arm. Tight. *COUGH*) And Hercules on the couch squishing Lafayette curls between his fingers as the Frenchman lays on the couch, taking up the whole thing with his long legs. 

"What a great Friday the 13th!! We should so do this again for Halloween!" John enthuses. The other three agree, eyes still on the credits rolling by, from the 13th movie they'd seen that night.

Suddenly, there's a knock at the door...


	2. Humble author's note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little message

Ok guys, first of all, you are amazing and thank you so much for all the hits, kudos etc.. and please, if you want me to re-write this, just comment about it! You will not go ignored!

Again, thank you so, so much for reading!! I don't know what compelled you to read this shitty fic (pardon my french) but thank you nonetheless!! It means alot!!

**Author's Note:**

> ... That went well.


End file.
